Detective Pikachu: Cases with Tim and Pikachu
by LadyLeafon
Summary: Get a look the cases that Tim and Pikachu get and read how they solve them. (this story happened before the sequel I wrote)


The case of the secret recipe book:

Tim and Pikachu get their first case. Otello the owner and the head chef of La Q, needs the help of Tim and Pikachu to find out who stole his secret recipe book. Tim and Pikachu take to case and search for the culprit.

Tim and Pikachu heard a knock on the door. The door opened and a man was standing in the door opening.

"Hello is this Detective Pikachu Investigates?" Asked the man, with a Italian accent.

"Yes, its's," said Tim.

"My name is Otello Quintiliani the fourth," said Otello

"I'm Tim Goodman and this is my partner Pikachu. How can we help you?" asked Tim.

"I'm the owner and the head chef of La Q and my recipe book was stolen," said Otello.

"And what's so special about this recipe book?" Asked Tim.

"This book has been in my family for generations," said Otello.

"Where was the last place that you put the book?" Asked Tim.

"In the safe in my office," said Otello.

"And around what time did you put it there?"" Asked Tim.

"I put the book in the safe around 9:30 pm," said Otello.

"And when did you leave the restaurant?" Asked Tim.

"I left 9:40 pm, I wasn't feeling well and asked my sous chef to close up," said Otello.

"How late does the restaurant close?" Asked Tim.

"We close at 11:00 pm, but with clean up duty, we leave normally around 12:30 pm," said Otello.

"And does this safe have a lock?" Asked Tim

"Yes, you need to enter 6 digits and only I know the code," said Otello.

"Does your office got camera's?" asked Tim.

"I need to be upgraded, so they don't work right now," said Otello.

"Sounds like an inside job, they would know that the camera's don't work right now," said Pikachu to Tim.

"Have you any idea, who might have stolen your book?" Asked Tim.

"Maybe my competitors or someone from my staff," suggested Otello.

"Okay, I think I know enough," said Tim.

"Are you going to help me find my family recipe book?" Asked Otello.

"I'm going to help you, Mr. Quintiliani," said Tim.

"Thank you and you can call me Otello," said Otello.

"I need full access to your restaurant and I need to speak to your staff," said Tim.

"No problem Detective Goodman," said Otello.

"And I want you to write to names and address of your staff and competitors," said Tim.

Tim handed Otello his notebook. Otello wrote down the names of his employees that work the day his book went missing and the names of his competitors. Once he was done he handed the notebook back to Tim. Tim and Pikachu looked at the names and saw there were 8 names on the list. That meant 8 suspects.

Tim grabbed his shoulder bag, with his detective stuff in it and he and Pikachu headed for the restaurant. They decided to talk to the staff members first. On their list was: Gio Ricci, second in comment, Adam Cross and Noah Denzel, both are dishwashers, Rosalie Harmon, Samantha Victors, Kevin Toss and Byron Murray, they are waiters.

"Okay, Pikachu who do you think we should question first?" Asked Tim.

"Let's start with the dishwashers," suggested Pikachu.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan," said Tim.

Tim and Pikachu walked up to the dishwashers. Pikachu inspected to two boys, trying to see if one of them was acting suspicious.

"Good day gentle, my name is Tim Goodman," said Tim. "I'm a detective hired by Mr. Quintiliani."

"Hired to do what?" Asked Adam.

"To find out who stole Mr. Quintiliani's recipe book," said Tim.

"Someone stole his book?" Asked Noah.

"And you think one of us did it?" Asked Adam.

"You guys worked here yesterday and I need make sure that I've checked everything," said Tim.

"What do you want from us?" Asked Adam.

"I need to know where you were around 9:40pm and 12:30pm?" Asked Tim.

"My shift ended at 10:15pm and you can check my card and I took a cap because I was going to my sister's boyfriend's birthday party," said Noah.

"I was here until closing time. Finishing the dishes, because we had lot of quest. The only time, I did leave the kitchen was to go to the bathroom," said Adam.

"Okay thank you very much," said Tim, while he wrote down the last of Adam's story.

Tim and Pikachu decided to talk to the waiter and waitresses. They explained to them why they were here and the waiters and waitresses decided to co-operate.

"Samantha lives next door to me and we always go to work together and leave together," said Rosalie.

"And we left at 10:00pm and we drove home in Rosalie's car," said Samantha.

"I was here until closing and walked out of the restaurant with Mr. Ricci," said Kevin.

"And what about you Byron?" Asked Tim.

"Normally I work late, but yesterday I was starting to feel sick and I needed to go home," said Byron.

"And around what time was that?" Asked Tim.

"Around 4:00pm, I told Mr. Quintiliani and I went home after that," said Byron.

"Okay thank for your alibi's," said Tim.

Tim and Pikachu headed toward Gio Ricci, Mr. Quintiliani's sous chef. He didn't look to happy with Tim and Pikachu being here. Tim was about to ask him about his alibi, but before he could get one word out Gio spoke before him.

"Look let me tell you right now, I didn't steal Mr. Quintiliani's book," said Gio.

"Where were you then?" Asked Tim, kinda feeling scared.

"Because he had to leave early yesterday, I needed to take over everything. From the moment he left I to the moment we closed I was in the kitchen," said Gio.

"Okay thank for telling me," said Tim.

"Well this guy is a real hothead," said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu headed to Mr. Quintiliani's office. They checked to safe. They didn't see anything suspicious. After that Tim and Pikachu looked at the staff's information, but that looked like there was nothing there. Tim decided to call Mr. Quintiliani's rivals.

Eliza Carmichael, Mr. Quintiliani's ex-girlfriend. She explained to she only started to hate him because he broke up with her right before prom when they were in high school. But she told Tim that she wants to beat him with her own recipes and she told Tim that she was not even in Ryme City.

After that Tim called Mr. Quintiliani's other rival Elliot Bouché. The men have rivalry ever since elementary school. He told Tim that he was in his restaurant all day long and that it was a busy day and that he couldn't leave his restaurant once.

"We've got nothing," said Tim, feeling disappointed.

"Do you know what we need now kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"A clue," answered Tim.

"No we need coffee," said Pikachu.

Tim and Pikachu walked towards to kitchen and made themselves some coffee. The walked back to Mr. Quintiliani's office and looked at everything they had.

"This is some nice coffee," said Pikachu.

"Pikachu please try to focus on this case," said Tim.

"Hey I need my coffee to focus," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, I know how it works between you and your coffee," said Tim, while he put some milk in his coffee.

"A real detective drinks his coffee without milk," said Pikachu, while slowly getting a thought.

"'I thought that detective skills were the most importing thing for a detective," said Tim.

"The milk," said Pikachu.

"Yes Pikachu, I like to drink my coffee with milk, forget it okay," said Tim.

"No kid, that's the answer," said Pikachu, while pointed at the milk.

"What the milk is the answer?" Asked a confused Tim.

"'Yes," said Pikachu.

"Okay I don't get it," said Tim.

"Kid grab Byron's information," suggested Pikachu.

Tim searched and found the information and handed it to Pikachu. Pikachu quickly read to the information and he smiled and he knew that the theory he had was right.

"Yes I knew it," said Pikachu.

"What did you knew?" Asked Tim.

"Byron is lactose intolerance," said Pikachu.

"So what has that to do with the case?" Asked Tim.

"He went home feeling sick, he must of eaten something that had milk in it," said Pikachu.

"But he know that he's lactose intolerance, so he won't eat anything with milk in it," said Tim.

"Unless he didn't knew it milk in it," said Pikachu.

"Mr. Quintiliani also went home sick, and he's also lactose intolerance," said Tim.

"So the culprit probably wanted both Byron and Mr. Quintiliani out of the restaurant," said Pikachu.

"The culprit needed Mr. Quintiliani out, so that he or she could get the book," said Tim.

"But why Byron?" Asked Pikachu.

"Maybe he was an accident?" Suggested Tim.

"Maybe, we have to look further in to this," said Pikachu.

Tim agreed with Pikachu and the two inspected to room one more time seeing if the missed something. Tim looked at small statue of a Nidoking and Nidoqueen hugging each other. Tim felt there was something of about the statue and walked to his bag and he grabbed a small device. The device starting beeping and an orange light started to blinking.

"What's it kid?" Asked Pikachu.

"There is something in statue," said Tim.

"What do you think is in it?" Asked Pikachu.

"Only one way to find out," said Tim, while threw the statue on the ground and the statue shattered in pieces.

"It looks like button," said Pikachu, while he pointed at a black tiny object.

"It's not a button, it's a camera," said Tim, while he used tweezer to pick it up.

"And it was hidden at the statue that was pointed at the safe," said Pikachu.

"So this how the culprit got to combination of the safe," said Tim.

"That's one thing we figured out," said Pikachu.

"But now we need to figure out how Byron and Mr. Quintiliani got sick," said Tim.

"If it was something they ate, the culprit would get rid of the evidence," said Pikachu.

"I think that means we've to go dumpster diving," said Tim disappointed.

Tim grabbed a flashlight and he and Pikachu walked to the back of restaurant. They opened the back door, walked out and saw two large waste containers. Tim opened the lids of the waste containers, turned on his flashlight and he jumped in looking for clues. Tim complained about the smell and how bad it smelled.

"Found something," said Tim, while fished out a small green bag.

"What's in it?" Asked Pikachu.

"Let me open up the bag first," said Tim, while he opened the bag

"Croutons?" Asked Pikachu.

"Yeah, these are indeed croutons," said Tim, as he inspected to croutons.

"They look good to me, I see no reason to throw them out," said Pikachu.

"But look at this Pikachu," said Tim, while pointed a label.

"Croutons soaked in moomoo milk," read Pikachu of the label.

"The culprit probably replaced this croutons with the regular," said Tim

"Knowing that it would make Byron and Mr. Quintiliani sick," said Pikachu.

"Yeah, but now we need to figure out who," said Tim.

"Let's head back to the detective office and try to figure it out," said Pikachu.

Tim climbed out the waste containers and he and Pikachu head back to the detective office. But first the stopped at home, so that Tim could take a shower. After that the two headed to the office. The two spent hours trying to figure it out. After three more hours Tim had something.

"Pikachu look what I've found out about somebody from Mr. Quintiliani's staff," said Tim, while he showed his findings to Pikachu.

"Nice job kid," complimented Pikachu.

"Thank you," said Tim.

"And look at this, that same person replaced Byron," when he got sick, said Pikachu.

"I think we've got our culprit," said Tim.

"Bring everybody together and then we'll reveal who it is," said Pikachu.

Tim called all the suspects and told them to meet at Mr. Quintiliani's restaurant the next day. The next everybody was at the restaurant. Mr. Quintiliani himself and his staff.

"Thank you for come all, I brought you here because I've figured out who stole Mr. Quintiliani's recipe book," said Tim.

"Who was it?" Asked Otello.

"I will get to that. Let first tell you how the culprit did it," said Tim.

Tim showed everybody to bag of croutons

"Croutons, what have croutons to do with this?" asked Byron.

"These croutons are soaked in milk and Byron and Mr. Quintiliani are lactose intolerant, so to culprit knew that these would make them sick," said Tim.

"So who's was it?" Otello.

"You tell him kid," said Pikachu to Tim.

"The culprit is Kevin," said Tim, while he pointed at Kevin.

"This outrages, what's the proof?" Asked Kevin.

"You tell him what we've got Tim," said Pikachu.

"You replaced Byron, because he got sick," said Tim.

"So, replaced him, it is a restaurant it happens. That's not proof," said Kevin.

"Yes, I've," said Tim, while he put the green bag on the table.

"A green bag is your proof?" Asked Kevin.

"Yes, because store where is bag is from, is same store was where the croutons came from and store happens to be right around the corner from your house," said Tim.

"And don't forget what the store clerk told you," said Pikachu.

"And the store clerk also he identified you from a picture I showed and you're the one buying them," said Tim.

"Tell them why he did kid," said Pikachu.

"A few years ago your aunt was dating Elliot Bouché and the two of you became pretty close and still are. So when he asked you to steal the recipe book, you did it," said Tim.

Kevin couldn't take anymore and he admitted to everything. He told Tim where to find to book. Tim went to get the book and handed it back to Mr. Quintiliani. Both Kevin and Elliot Bouché were arrested for theft. Tim and Pikachu looked happy as they have solved the case.


End file.
